L'ancestral bouclier de feu
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Zuko a fuis sa nation pour trouver l'équipe de l'Avatar. Il veut aider mais sait que ce sera dur de gagner leur confiance avec ce qu'il a fait. C'est sans compter sur le soutien de ses ancêtres et de nouveaux amis. Avec eux, il trouvera ce qu'il a toujours voulu: une famille aimante ! Mais la route sera semée d'embûches. Sauras-t-il les surpasser ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

Je ne détiens pas les personnages d'Avatar: Le dernier maître de l'air. Seuls les OC sont à moi.

J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'il n'y ai pas plus de fics mettant en scènes les incarnations précédentes d'Aang.

J'espère que vous apprécierez celle qui tient une place importante dans cette fic basée sur un UA.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cet écrit. Cela fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs d'avoir des retours sur leurs oeuvres.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Explosion et rencontres.

Tous réunis au temple de l'air boréal, l'équipe de l'avatar prend quelques instants de repos bien mérité sans savoir que celui-ci risque d'être de courte durée. Chacun vaque à ses occupations. Appa, le bison volant de l'avatar, s'octroie une bonne sieste. Toph s'occupe de ses pieds qui lui servent à voir ce qui l'entoure par le biais de sa maîtrise de la terre. Sokka s'entraîne à manier le sabre contre des ennemis imaginaires tout en mangeant une tarte. Katara savoure cet instant de calme en observant les autres en silence. Quant à Aang, eh bien, il s'amuse sur son moyen de transport favori, après son bison, et vole dans les airs en effectuant des figures toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Un bruit se fait alors entendre dans le silence des environs. Un son difficile à définir, même pour la jeune aveugle qui possède pourtant la meilleure ouïe de tout le groupe. Elle ne parvient pas à savoir d'où vient la perturbation sonore et ne peut dire si ce qui l'a émit est un ami ou un adversaire. Elle avertit les autres du danger, ils adoptent leur position de combat puis, durant plusieurs longues minutes, ils attendent. Aucune parole ne quitte leurs lèvres, nul ne fait un geste, la seule chose audible dans ce silence pesant est le battement de leurs cœurs, ainsi que l'étrange bruit qui se rapproche. Il s'intensifie de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître totalement, mais nul n'abandonne sa vigilance. Ils restent tous à leur place jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion ne les détourne de leur focalisation sur ce bruit. Un nouvel ennemi a pénétré dans le temple de l'air et sans le voir, ils ignorent à quoi s'attendre, mais se tiennent prêts à défendre leurs vies.

Cet intrus s'avance parmi les débris de l'explosion. Il les cherche, et ils finissent par lui tomber dessus. Cependant, cet homme est une montagne de muscles et ne se laissera pas mettre à terre par quelques gamins. De plus, il a une maîtrise que les plus jeunes ne possèdent pas: la combustion. Il se débarrasse aisément des jeunes accrochés à lui et enchaîne des lancés d'explosions dans leur direction. Ils ont beau l'attaquer sans relâche, rien ne semble pouvoir affecter cette source de force brute. Les pluies de roche et d'eau ainsi que les rafales de vent sont comme des chatouilles pour lui. L'équipe fait de son mieux pour coordonner ses mouvements, mais que faire contre un type capable de faire sauter des choses à distance ? Il paraît impossible à battre, bien que toute forme de vie possède une faiblesse plus ou moins bien cachée. Il suffit de réfléchir, mais ce n'est pas très aisé pour les quatre amis pris pour cible par cette brute sans la moindre compassion. A force d'observer les mouvements de leur adversaire, Sokka finit par remarquer quelque chose dans sa façon de se déplacer, surtout lors des pluies de pierres. De temps à autre, l'homme explosif, comme ils ont décidé de l'appeler, évite les projectiles les plus petits. Le jeune guerrier en vient à la conclusion que les pouvoirs de cet ennemi sont peut-être neutralisés lorsqu'il est assommé et il tente d'envoyer un caillou dans le troisième oeil de l'homme. Il n'est pas très doué pour viser et sa soeur commence sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale. En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, il n'a expliqué à aucun de ses amis l'idée qui a effleuré son esprit qui fait parfois preuve d'une efficacité surprenante.

Au moment où ils parviennent finalement à se replier derrière un mur, il fait part de son hypothèse aux autres et chacun s'applique à mettre l'idée en œuvre. Toph malgré le fait qu'elle ne voit pas, s'avère capable de viser juste, mais ce n'est que partie remise et ils s'en doutent bien. Le type explosif reviendra à la charge, ils n'ont pas eu assez de puissance de frappe pour le vaincre de façon définitive, mais ils ont pu le mettre en déroute. Ils savent qu'ils ne sont plus en sécurité dans le temple et prennent la décision de le quitter dès le lendemain après-midi, lorsqu'ils auront fini de charger leurs affaires sur leur monture géante. Cette nuit-là, les quatre compères ont bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, tourmentés par l'attaque de ce redoutable adversaire. Le fait que Sokka soit incapable de fermer l'œil montre bien la gravité de la situation, car d'habitude, il est toujours le premier à tomber dans les bras de Morphée et ce même en période de crise. Aang s'installe dans une partie du temple épargnée par les explosions du gros balèze et se met à méditer pour essayer de solliciter l'aide de son incarnation précédente: l'avatar Roku.

Ce dernier ne paraît pas vouloir lui répondre. Ou peut-être est-ce simplement un contre-coup dû à l'énorme stress suscité par l'attaque du balèze ? Aang l'ignore, mais il espère que l'esprit de sa vie antérieure lui répondra avant la prochaine attaque. Après le petit-déjeuner, le groupe se prépare à quitter le lieu sacré de la tribu des nomades de l'air lorsque Katara remarque qu'Aang s'est éclipsé en douce. Elle le trouve dans la position du lotus, assis dans le hall du temple, en train de méditer. Elle brise sa concentration par sa simple entrée dans la pièce. Il soupire de frustration et de colère même s'il sait que son amie n'est pas la seule chose qui l'a empêché d'entrer en contact avec Roku.

Il se lève de sa place et court rejoindre les autres sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils ne sont en route que depuis quelques heures lorsque le silence est rompu par Toph qui demande:

\- A votre avis, d'où il sort le type d'hier ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répond l'Avatar dépité. De plus, mes vies antérieures ont l'air de me reprocher quelque chose. Aucune d'elle ne répond à mes appels lorsque je médite pour recevoir des conseils de leur part.

\- Tu es juste un peu trop tendu. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne sont pas fâchés contre toi. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour protéger ce monde depuis que mon frère et moi nous t'avons tiré de cet iceberg alors que tu y étais enfermé avec Appa depuis un siècle.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. D'abord l'arrivée de cet homme et maintenant ça. Est-ce que j'arriverais un jour à avoir plus de quelques heures pépères dans la journée ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Aang. A notre prochain arrêt, nous t'aiderons à te détendre. Je suis certaine qu'avec de la patience tu parviendras à parler avec Roku ou l'un de ceux qui l'on précédé.

\- J'admire ton optimisme petite soeur, mais tu ne trouves pas que tu t'emballes un peu trop ?

L'intéressée ne répond pas et se contente de bouder dans un coin le temps que le bison volant trouve un endroit tranquille où ils pourront prendre une pause. Une fois cela fait, la tranquillité ne demeure pas longtemps dans les parages. Mais cette fois, pas d'homme explosif en vue. Il s'agit seulement de la personne qui n'a pas arrêté de poursuivre Aang depuis qu'il a été libéré de sa prison de glace où il s'était enfermé lui-même pour protéger, son bison et lui, de la noyade. Le jeune homme se retrouve immobilisé par des pierres, mais il ne se défend pas malgré la puissance de sa maîtrise du feu. Il observe le petit groupe qui le fixe sans sourciller. Il sourit, faisant de son mieux pour montrer qu'il n'est pas animé de mauvaises attentions puis finit par trouver le courage de s'adresser à eux sans que sa voix ne tremble malgré sa légère appréhension:

\- Je sais que je vous ai fait du tort par le passé, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour causer de la souffrance à qui que ce soit. Je suis parti de mon royaume pour vous rejoindre car j'en ai assez de n'être qu'une marionnette aux yeux de mon père et de ma soeur. J'ai décidé de vous rejoindre et je veux être utile au monde en enseignant la maîtrise du feu à Aang.

\- Nous ne voulons pas de toi dans notre groupe ! Tu as beau dire que tu as changé, que tu veux aider en entraînant Aang, je n'y crois pas un seul instant, déclare Katara en hurlant toute sa rage et sa frustration clairement visible dans sa posture.

Son frère pose une main apaisante sur son épaule tandis que Toph prend la décision de libérer le prince Zuko sous leurs regards consternés.

Pour seule explication à son acte, elle dit:

\- Je suis convaincue qu'il ne ment pas. Nous devons lui laisser une chance.

\- Cela se voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Il nous a pourris la vie depuis que nous avons sorti Aang de son iceberg près du Pôle Sud. Tu ne sais rien de lui.

\- Je ne me suis jamais trompée jusqu'à maintenant. Tu devrais me faire confiance Katara !

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie, c'est de lui.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait ! Il n'a même pas tenté de se défendre ! Il s'agit là d'un signe de sa bonne volonté ! Il aurait pu tenter de nous griller avec sa maîtrise mais il s'est laissé enfermé sans résister. Je pense que l'on doit lui laisser une occasion de prouver qu'il a vraiment changé.

Katara rouge de colère, se retient de cogner la jeune aveugle et s'exclame:

\- Je suis contre ! Rien de ce que vous direz ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Toph. Je suis désolée Zuko ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je m'en vais si c'est ce que la majorité souhaite.

Le prince du feu remercie Toph pour son soutien puis retourne à son campement perdu au fin fond de la forêt. Il rumine sur sa mauvaise fortune et réfléchit à un moyen de se racheter auprès de la petite troupe de l'avatar. Il aurait aimé que son oncle soit là pour le conseiller, malheureusement, il est toujours en prison. Il va devoir se débrouiller sans son aide. Il est encore en train de songer à une solution à son problème lorsque le son qui s'est fait entendre au temple de l'air boréal, attire son attention. Il reconnaît ce bruit si caractéristique du tueur que sa soeur a envoyé sur la piste de l'Avatar. Il ne sait pas si le groupe est déjà au courant de la présence de cet adversaire, mais il décide d'aller les avertir coûte que coûte. Il les trouve exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'il les a quittés, sauf qu'ils sont désormais en train de dîner. A l'air affolé de leur ennemi de toujours, les quatre autres comprennent immédiatement qu'il se passe un truc. Il place son index sur ses lèvres puis leur mime l'homme explosif afin qu'ils comprennent le danger qui plane sur leurs têtes. Ils écarquillent tous leurs yeux, mais acceptent son aide lorsqu'il se met à charger leurs affaires sur le dos d'Appa. Seulement, malgré la présence du prince, ils agissent trop lentement et sont vite rejoins par le tueur à gages. L'homme perd l'équilibre grâce à une attaque bien placée, mais Zuko est blessé.

Au départ, les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte et s'envolent sur le dos d'Appa, puis Aang entend une voix dans son esprit:

\- Ne laisse personne derrière Avatar. Toute vie à un sens dans le monde et personne ne mérite de rendre l'âme à cause d'une explosion.

Le garçon n'a pas le temps d'interroger cette étrange voix qu'elle disparaît dans le vent, comme un mirage. Il baisse alors les yeux vers le lieu du combat et repère Zuko, sur le point de se faire tuer. Il se rappelle alors la fois où le prince l'a sorti des griffes de Zhao en se déguisant en Esprit bleu, puis décide d'aller le chercher. Il prend son bâton volant, descend au sol, attrape le fils du seigneur du feu par le col et le ramène avec lui sur le dos du bison. Katara lance à son ami un regard assassin, tandis que Sokka à plutôt l'air de se moquer de la présence de "l'ennemi". Quant à Toph, elle se contente de s'agripper à Appa alors qu'Aang et la jeune maître de l'eau s'affrontent dans un duel de regards malgré l'état dramatique de Zuko. Après quelques minutes de cet échange silencieux et tendu, le jeune Avatar essaye de convaincre la jeune fille de soigner le prince:

\- Je t'en prie, personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi. Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à tout le monde ici mis à part Toph, mais rappelle toi ce qu'il a dit. Il a changé, notre amie a confirmé qu'il ne ment pas. Et puis, s'il ne désirait pas véritablement nous aider, crois-tu qu'il serait venu jusqu'ici ?

\- Tu te bases uniquement sur les dires de Toph et sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Non ! Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais ... Vous vous souvenez lorsque j'ai été prisonnier de Zhao ?

\- Comment oublier ! Tu nous as fait sucer des grenouilles congelées !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Sokka ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait vous ne vous seriez pas remis de votre maladie. Tu veux bien me laisser continuer ?

\- Bon d'accord, répond le jeune guerrier en bougonnant.

Le jeune maître de l'air relate alors en détail son sauvetage par Zuko et un silence gêné s'installe parmi les quatre amis, à peine interrompu par les gémissements de douleur du blessé. Katara prend le temps de digérer l'information, puis elle lui demande:

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse expliquer pourquoi tu as sauté de notre monture en plein vol ?

\- J'ai entendu une voix, elle m'a rappelé que chacun à une importance dans l'équilibre du monde. Toute vie à un sens. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer cela.

\- Comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait rien entendu ?

\- J'imagine que l'une de mes vies antérieures à fini par entendre mon appel Toph.

\- Hum ... Et ça arrive souvent ?

Le jeune maître de l'air observe avec attention son amie mais reste silencieux.

Il prend le temps de réfléchir et repense à ses rencontres avec ses vies antérieures puis déclare:

\- En général, ils se manifestent sous une forme visible. Il faut croire qu'il était en colère contre moi.

\- Pourquoi le serait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de m'en dire plus si nous parvenons à guérir Zuko.

\- Bon d'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui, mais je ne promets rien.

Le garçon au tatouage embrasse son amie sur la joue puis ordonne à Appa de se poser dans un endroit qui à tout l'air d'être désert et sûr. C'est aussi ce qu'ils pensaient du temple et de leur dernier emplacement de bivouac, mais ils n'ont pas d'autre choix. Tandis que Katara commence son travail de guérison, Aang médite, et Zuko fait une étrange rencontre. Son esprit se balade dans un monde où tout semble plus beau que là où se trouve son corps. Au gré de ses déambulations, il découvre qu'il est dans un lieu entre ciel et terre: la plaine des ancêtres, du moins c'est ce que lui a dit la seule créature parlante qu'il a eu l'occasion de voir. Les lieux semblent dépourvus de toute autre présence, mais il se demande si ce n'est pas parce que les ancêtres se cachent. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe et essaye d'avoir l'air le plus détendu possible. Il veut rassurer ceux dont il sent la présence sans qu'ils n'osent l'approcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'il ralentit sa respiration, il se relaxe et finalement quelqu'un prend place à ses côtés. Les yeux toujours fermés, le jeune maître du feu demande:

\- Qui est là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais été très proches toi et moi Zuko, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton père te ferait subir pareil sort à un si jeune âge.

Il pose une main sur la cicatrice de son interlocuteur et ajoute d'une voix un peu tremblante:

\- Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, le temps que ton corps soit rétablis nous devons prendre soin de ton âme. Ouvre donc les yeux, tu comprendras davantage ce qu'il se passe.

Le garçon obéit et écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de demander:

\- Seigneur du feu Azulon ? C'est vous ?

\- Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre ? Nous avons des voix similaires dans la famille, mais il serait difficile pour toi de me confondre avec une personne que tu n'as jamais rencontré.

L'adolescent tourne de l'œil et s'écroule, sans plus entendre les voix de ceux qui l'entourent. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que quelqu'un le transporte ailleurs. Il ignore de qui il s'agit, mais il se sent bien en sa présence et ne bouge pas un seul instant avant de sentir de l'eau fraîche sur son front. Il reprend conscience, toujours en présence de son grand-père qu'il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié de son vivant. Son attitude si différente d'avant trouble beaucoup le prince qui n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et déteste ça au plus haut point. Il promène son regard autour de lui afin de repérer quelqu'un qu'il apprécierait davantage, mais cela va de mal en pis. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son

arrière-grand-père Sosin qui lui sourit poliment. Malgré le fait que cet homme ne le menace pas, le jeune homme ne se sent pas du tout à l'aise à proximité de ses deux ancêtres qui sont à la source de la guerre qui ravage encore la terre. Il se demande s'il n'est pas en plein cauchemar, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette amie se dessine derrière Sosin. Il reconnaît les traits de son cousin Luten et lui fait joyeusement signe en essayant de ne pas bouger de façon trop brusque.

Le jeune homme s'assoit sur le lit du blessé puis lui dit:

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Zuko, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Moi aussi je suis content. Ces deux-là me mettent mal à l'aise ...

\- Je sais et je comprends, mais ils ne te veulent aucun mal. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Tu dois comprendre qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

\- Je le sais déjà. Ton père m'a fait lire l'histoire de Sosin et Roku.

En entendant cela, le seigneur du feu qui a donné son nom à la comète sensée faire remporter la guerre à la nation du feu, lève la tête puis se rapproche du duo formé par ses descendants. Il plonge ses yeux de braise dans ceux de son arrière-petit-fils puis demande:

\- Tu as bien saisi toutes les subtilités de cette histoire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris l'utilité de lire ce récit. Mon oncle me l'avait conseillé en disant que cela me révélerait le secret de la mort de mon arrière-grand-père.

Il s'arrête un instant puis ajoute:

\- Pourtant, ma soeur m'a dit que vous êtes mort de vieillesse. C'est ensuite, lorsque je suis allé demander des explications à oncle Iroh qu'il m'a révélé que Roku, votre ami d'enfance que vous avez laisser mourir, était le grand-père de ma mère !

La rage de Zuko fait baisser les yeux à Sosin et provoque la panique chez les autres ancêtres qui ne se sont pas encore montrés. Le prince les sent nombreux, mais il ne parvient pas à se calmer. Luten fait sortir Sosin et Azulon de la pièce et son cousin se retrouve seul à tenter de contenir cette haine qui le dévore. Ce sentiment a pour source l'injustice que représente à ses yeux la mort de Roku. Il aurait pu vivre encore longtemps si son ami d'enfance ne l'avait pas trahi. Lorsque la porte se rouvre, il s'attend à trouver face à lui le jeune visage du fils d'Iroh. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouve avec un homme aussi âgé que Sosin, mais doté d'une barbe blanche plus longue et dégageant une énergie plus calme. Il arbore un ample vêtement rouge et pourpre sur lequel figure l'emblème de la nation du feu. Zuko n'est pas sûr de l'identité de son visiteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'objet qui maintient en place les cheveux du vieil homme au sommet de sa tête. Il s'agit du même ornement que celui que son oncle lui a confié: l'attribut du prince de la nation du feu en titre. Il réalise alors qui se tient devant lui et joint son point et sa main avant de s'incliner pour saluer la précédente incarnation d'Aang et son arrière-grand-père: l'Avatar Roku. Ce dernier l'invite à se redresser puis s'assoit à ses côtés en le fixant avec le sourire.

Il pose une main apaisante sur son épaule avant de lui dire:

\- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer mon garçon. Cela fait un certain temps que je t'observe. Heureusement qu'Aang a accepté de te récupérer malgré l'opposition de son amie de la tribu de l'eau du pôle Sud. Il a fallu que je lui parle un court instant malgré sa difficulté à méditer.

\- C'est à vous que je dois d'être ici dans ce cas.

\- Tout à fait. J'avais besoin de te voir pour mettre au clair quelques points afin que tous nous puissions nous entendre. La tâche va être ardue, mais ton aide est indispensable pour que je puisse arranger les choses.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un quelconque don de persuasion.

\- Tu dois simplement leur faire admettre leurs erreurs. Après seulement je pense que tu pourras retourner dans ton corps.

Le prince affiche un air songeur puis dit à Roku:

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous être très utile.

\- Tu te sous-estimes. Tu as déjà réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux à Azulon et c'est un très bon départ.

\- Si vous le dites Roku ...

\- Ne perds pas courage mon garçon. Je suis certain que tu peux y parvenir.

\- Vous allez m'assister dans cette mission n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne laisserais pas l'un de mes arrières petit enfant dans la panade.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous êtes l'un des rares membres de ma famille à croire en moi, à part mon oncle Iroh ... Je ne vous décevrais pas.

L'ancien ajoute en souriant:

\- D'abord tu vas devoir te remettre de ton passage dans notre monde. C'est assez désagréable pour quelqu'un dont l'heure est loin d'être venue.

\- Oui j'imagine. Est-ce que vous allez rester avec moi ?

\- Je suppose que tu as envie d'en savoir plus sur la maîtrise du feu.

\- Si cela ne vous paraît pas trop demandé, j'aimerais beaucoup.

\- Pas de problèmes mon enfant. Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

\- Ainsi, je pourrais apprendre quelques trucs en plus à Aang.

\- Tu feras un bon maître, surtout maintenant que tu es débarrassé de ton conflit intérieur. Je vais te laisser prendre un peu de repos. Je reviens dans quelques minutes avec Azulon.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

L'avatar dépose un baiser sur le front de son arrière-petit-fils puis le laisse à sa réflexion.

Plus le jeune homme passe de temps avec ses ancêtres, plus il se rend compte qu'ils ont beaucoup de points communs, que ce soit au niveau du physique ou à celui de leurs convictions. A son grand étonnement, au bout d'à peine quelques jours, il parvient à apaiser tout le monde et un soir il se retrouve pris dans un énorme flot de remerciement et d'affection. Il sourit enchanté d'avoir ramené la paix parmi ses ancêtres. Ensuite, Roku lui apprend quelques techniques de maîtrise qui n'ont plus été utilisées depuis des années. Une fois le temps du départ arrivé, le vieil avatar lui dit:

\- Ce que tu as fait ici montre à quel point tu es spécial. N'oublie pas, je veillerais toujours sur toi.

Il sert son arrière-petit-fils contre lui puis laisse les autres lui dire au revoir et le garçon se retrouve à nouveau dans son enveloppe physique. Il se réveille en sueur dans une tente sous le regard fatigué de Sokka. Il lui sourit avant de sortir pour appeler Katara qui vient l'examiner. Elle le fait sans dire un mot puis il se rendort.

Les jours qui suivent, ils ne bougent pas très souvent afin de ménager Zuko, bien qu'ils sont conscients que cela pourrait leur causer des ennuis avec cet homme qui les a déjà attaqué à plusieurs reprises. Ils ne sont pas parvenus à en venir à bout car leur priorité allait surtout à la sécurité de leur blessé, car en effet, à quoi ça sert de soigner quelqu'un si c'est pour le laisser mourir juste après. Malgré sa bonne volonté, Zuko ne parvient toujours pas à convaincre Katara qu'il a changé. Il fait tout pour être intégré dans le groupe, mais rien ne semble suffire à cette fille entêtée à qui il tient tant depuis qu'il l'a revue après avoir été plaqué par Mai. Lorsqu'il est finalement remis sur pied, Katara décide de le mettre dehors alors que les autres sont trop loin pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Elle croit qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences à cet acte.

Elle est loin de s'imaginer le lien qui s'est tissé entre la précédente incarnation d'Aang et de ce garçon qu'elle déteste parce qu'elle en est amoureuse alors qu'il est la chair de la chair de l'ennemi du monde: le seigneur du feu Ozai. L'avatar arrive quelques minutes après le départ de Zuko et lorsqu'il lui demande où ce dernier est passé, elle lui ment en disant qu'il est parti chercher de l'eau.

Seulement, Toph n'est pas loin, elle apprend à Aang que leur amie cache la vérité et le jeune avatar entre dans un état de colère qui s'intensifie soudainement lorsqu'il entend le cri de souffrance de Zuko, peu après que le son caractéristique d'une attaque de l'homme explosif ne lui parvienne. Aang se divise ensuite en deux entités distinctes: Roku et lui-même. Les deux se dirigent vers la source du son et les filles n'osent pas les suivre tant la fureur du duo se fait clairement sentir. Le vieux barbu et le jeune au crâne rasé n'échangent pas un mot, mais lorsqu'ils attaquent l'homme, ils coordonnent parfaitement leurs mouvements. En unissant leurs forces, ils arrivent à se débarrasser définitivement du tueur à gages, puis une fois sortis de l'état d'avatar, ils se posent aux côtés de Zuko. Même s'ils sont perturbés d'êtres tous les deux physiquement présents sur la terre, ils ne disent rien et transportent le prince au campement. Le plus jeune des deux l'installe doucement dans leur abri afin de le confier aux bons soins du plus vieux puis il se place devant Katara et l'assassine du regard. Elle sait que ce qu'elle a fait est mal, mais au début il a lui aussi voulu que Zuko s'en aille.

Seulement, il semble avoir changé d'avis et elle sent la rage du vieil homme qui l'a accompagné. Il lui rappelle quelque chose mais ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier se met face à elle qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit du prédécesseur d'Aang: l'avatar Roku. Elle s'incline devant lui sans oser le regarder dans les yeux mais il la contraint à le fixer avant de dire:

\- En temps que guérisseuse, vous devriez avoir honte de votre attitude. Il était loin d'être sur pied quand vous l'avez contraint à partir.

Il ne la libère que quelques secondes plus tard et aide Aang à administrer les soins appropriés à son descendant. Il le regarde avec une expression inquiète et tendre sur le visage puis passe une main dans ses cheveux s'attirant par ce fait un regard interloqué de l'Avatar plus jeune. Roku sourit puis active ses pouvoirs de guérison avant de passer l'eau magique sur les plaies de son patient. Il se fige soudainement, passant le relais à Katara pour les soins, même s'il n'en est pas ravi. Il remet sa capuche sur sa tête pour masquer son visage puis observe les alentours afin de déterminer d'où vient le danger. Le reste de la famille sont sur le qui-vive et trouvent ce qui l'a perturbé avant lui.

Ils indiquent de la présence d'une petite troupe envoyée par la nation du feu et le vieil homme transmet l'information aux jeunes gens afin qu'ils soient prêts à combattre en cas de problème. Ils sont obligés de rester immobiles pour ne pas aggraver l'état de Zuko, et Aang pose sur le haut de son visage un linge humide afin de faire baisser sa fièvre tout en masquant ses traits. Le jeune garçon a déjà un déguisement comme les autres et sont prêts à accueillir leurs visiteurs indésirables.

Une fois les soldats dans leur campement, le patriarche se lance à leur rencontre. Il les fixe un instant avant de leur demander:

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose messieurs ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ces bois avec votre petite troupe ?

Roku sourit sous sa capuche puis répond:

\- Nous voyageons en famille mais mon petit-fils est tombé malade. Nous sommes donc à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait le soigner.

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes dans le coin ?

\- Pas du tout. Nous ignorons même où se situe la ville la plus proche.

\- Vous souhaitez de l'aide peut-être ?

\- Si vous connaissez les environs, cela nous arrangerait, seulement nous ignorons s'il est contagieux ou non. Nous ne voudrions pas être responsables de la maladie de protecteurs de notre belle nation.

\- Hum ... Je pense que nous pouvons vous indiquer la route à emprunter. Ensuite nous devrons reprendre notre patrouille.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

\- Suivez-moi monsieur nous allons vous montrer sur la carte.

Pendant que les soldats sont occupés par l'avatar précédent, Aang poursuit discrètement les soins de Zuko avec le soutient de Katara, qui tente de se racheter pour avoir causé les blessures du prince.

Les gardes ne restent malheureusement pas tous autour de l'aîné du groupe et entrent sous la tente, surprenant les deux jeunes en pleine manipulation de l'eau pour remettre leur camarade sur pieds. L'un des hommes armé attrape Aang et Katara par le col de leur tunique et les sors de la tente sans vraiment prêter attention aux conséquences que pourrait avoir leur réaction sur la santé du blessé. Il les traîne auprès de son chef toujours avec le patriarche puis dit:

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre monsieur. J'ai surpris ces deux-là en train de maîtriser l'eau.

\- Laissez-les tranquilles. Ces enfants n'ont rien fait de mal !

\- Rien de mal ?! Je viens de les voir manipuler l'eau !

\- Je connais mes petits-enfants mieux que vous soldat et vous devriez vous montrer plus res...

Il est interrompu dans sa phrase par un cri de douleur en provenance de Zuko et fonce à la tente avec le plus de vivacité qu'il le peut en raison de son grand âge qui est sensée le rendre fragile. Il arrive aux côtés du jeune garçon juste attend pour l'entendre dire:

\- ...grand-père, j'ai tellement froid. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon petit. Tout va s'arranger. Kate donne moi une couverture tu veux bien ?

\- Je vais en chercher une tout de suite.

Il s'assoit ensuite sur le fond de tente à la droite de Zuko puis fait naître une flamme qu'il utilise pour réchauffer doucement le garçon en le serrant contre lui d'un bras. Les soldats sont surpris par l'habilité de l'ancien et n'osent plus rien dire en voyant son air préoccupé, sa capuche est tombée lorsqu'il a couru pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Les tremblements qui l'agitent finissent par se calmer un peu puis semblent disparaître une fois qu'il est enveloppé dans une couverture de plus.

Le vieil homme soupire de soulagement puis caresse délicatement la joue du plus jeune. Ce dernier est toujours bouillant de fièvre, mais au moins il est conscient de ce qui l'entoure. Il se tourne ensuite vers les gardes et leur dit d'une voix clairement marquée par sa colère refoulée:

\- A cause de vous il a faillit y passer ! J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ! Vous êtes la honte de l'armée du seigneur du feu. De mon temps, jamais aucun soldat n'aurait agit de la sorte en présence de personnes en difficulté.

Les gardes, encore bien jeunes en comparaison de Roku, baissent la tête honteux tandis que leur chef leur ordonne de rester avec le vieil homme et sa famille le temps qu'il aille en ville avec le reste de sa patrouille pour leur chercher les médicaments nécessaires au rétablissement du blessé. Maintenant, il ne reste au groupe qu'à patienter en s'occupant de Zuko jusqu'à ce que les soldats reviennent avec les herbes qui accéléreront la guérison du jeune homme. Jamais Roku n'a été aussi inquiet pour l'un de ses descendants, mais comme dit, il faut un début à tout.


End file.
